


Cartas cruzadas

by Alocarve



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Top Olivia Benson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alocarve/pseuds/Alocarve
Summary: Amanda toma una decisión que deja a Sonny sin palabras. Afortunadamente ambos cuentan con el apoyo y discresión de Olivia. Ninguno tiene la última palabra.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como muchos, espero una relación establecida entre Amanda y Sonny. Está claro que su personaje es el de un hombre con el cual no se puede pasar el rato y sin duda, Amanda es su contraparte perfecta. Ya que no creo que la relación se concrete en la serie, al menos en tiempos de covid, esta pequeña inspiración sirva para entretenerse y soñar un poco.

La noche anterior Carisi había llegado muy cansado tras terminar con el último juicio en su calidad de ADA, por eso comió algo ligero y se dispuso a dormir. Pero como siempre, miró su teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje y se encontró con uno de Rollins.

Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía de Jessie y Billie saludándolo con la mano y en un ángulo mayor la mano de ella imitando el gesto de sus hijas. Al verlo sonrió, sin embargo decidió que no iba a contestar porque era muy tarde y probablemente ella ya estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente, con ánimo renovado pues no tenía un nuevo caso por atender, decidió ir a comprar cannolis para la oficina y un paquete especial de lo mismo para sus chicas Rollins. Era una suerte de rama de olivo que ofrecía después de los numerosos vaivenes que había tenido su relación desde que dejaron de ser pareja de detectives, esa suerte de Bonny and Clyde que tanto le gustaba.

Al llegar al recinto de manera inconsciente buscó a Amanda con la mirada y vio su escritorio vacío e inusualmente ordenado. No le tomó importancia y saludó a todos diciendo

-¡Buenos días, traje el desayuno!, ¿Dónde está Rollins?  
En ese momento se produjo un silencio demasiado evidente para él. Olivia tenía esa clásica mirada que pone a sus víctimas cuando tiene que darles una mala noticia y simplemente dijo

-Carisi, ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina? Tengo un asunto que hablar contigo.

Él miró a todos y se dirigió a la oficina, pensando que iba a hablarle de un nuevo caso (doce horas sin problemas era demasiado bueno para durar, pensaba)  
-Dime Liv ¿Tenemos una nueva víctima?...me gustaría que Nueva York dejara de ser la ciudad que nunca duerme.  
-No es eso Sonny- Olivia quiso ser lo más simpática y empática posible antes de darle esta información-se trata de Amanda.  
-¿Le pasó algo a Rollins? Anoche no tenía turno- se preocupó. Sabía que Olivia estaba más que clara acerca de sus sentimientos por ella, así que no valía de nada parecer casual.  
-Ella se fue Sonny, pidió su traslado a otro estado dentro la misma categoría de víctimas especiales. Debes saber que ella está preparando su examen para sargento y en su nuevo destino la están esperando con los brazos abiertos debido a su experiencia en el trato con las víctimas y su trabajo a la hora de los interrogatorios-continuó diciendo con un tono alegre.  
-La voy a llamar, debería haberme avisado, ¡soy su expareja y mejor amigo!-su rostro se contrajo y sintió la urgente necesidad de vomitar. Miró a Olivia.  
-Por eso quise hablar contigo. Me pidió que te digas no la busques porque te bloqueó del celular, whatsapp, correo y redes sociales. Sabes perfectamente que la relación entre ustedes es o era “especial”-enfatizando esta última palabra, recordó momentáneamente su relación con Elliot y el dolor que le generó durante mucho tiempo, pero este no era su momento-y decidió que lo mejor era salir de tu vida y dejarte libre, así por su lado ella puede partir de cero con Jesse y Billie.  
-¿Esto tiene que ver con Khaldun?-apenas lo dijo se arrepintió, pero el monstruo de los celos se apoderó de él, pues nunca se ha considerado lo suficiente guapo, atractivo o duro para el gusto de Rollins.  
-Supongo que es una broma. Ella, a pesar de su apariencia dura y fría se preocupa muchísimo por ti. Si no te habías dado cuenta eras su favorito-le repuso molesta Liv.  
-Tienes razón y lo siento Liv, fue una noticia inesperada. Gracias por tener la amabilidad de decirme esto en privado. Con tu permiso me retiro y estaré en mi oficina por cualquier cosa que necesites-haciendo el ademán de retirarse.

Olivia lo vio marchar y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, reconocía el dolor de ser abandonada por alguien a quien amaba, con la diferencia que los motivos de Amanda eran generosos en comparación con Elliot.

Carisi al salir de la oficina, no pudo evitar sentirse observado. Miró fugazmente la cara de Kat que mostraba una mezcla entre tristeza y compasión, y a Fin, que mientras hablaba por teléfono le dio una mirada acusatoria… ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta? La recriminación que le hizo por dejarla sola; el rechazo a los tragos cuando fue ascendida, por miedo. Tal vez esperaba algo definitivo cuando se liberó sola, ¡sola! de ese policía enfermo y ¿él que hizo? Apoyarla como si fuera un hermano…¡no son hermanos por la mierda! Fue al baño, vomitó y luego se enjuagó la boca. Respiró profundo, era un ADA y tenía que resolver los problemas del resto, no los suyos.

En silencio se marchó del recinto y al enfrentarse a la mañana fría de Manhattan, sintió algo de calor, pues su corazón lo sentía envuelto en hielo.

Estuvo toda el día trabajando como un poseso, se adelantó a todo y a todos; parecía una fiera asesina y hambrienta en busca de su presa. Si hubiese enfrentado a sir Tobi, lo envía con tres cadenas perpetuas con seguridad, más un par de costillas rotas (cortesía de la casa). Todo lo solucionó, dio el 110% y le funcionó. Irónicamente pensaba que la tristeza le había sacado todo el potencial de abogado que tenía, por eso no quería llegar a casa. Estar solo lo iba a matar.

Antes de llegar a su hogar, caminó por donde paseaba con sus chicas, sonriendo mientras rememoraba lindos recuerdos como las muchas veces que lo felicitaban por ser una familia tan linda. Hay que reconocer que Amanda nunca corrigió a nadie. Fue amable de su parte.

Al llegar a su departamento, se sacó los zapatos y abrigo, en su dormitorio de cambió de ropa a algo más cómodo. Cuando fue a buscar una cerveza a su refrigerador miró el último dibujo familiar de Jesse para él con dedicatoria incluida “Para tío Sonny. Te amo, Jesse” con letra infantil y eso lo derrumbó. Siempre fue blando de corazón y sentía que en este momento la pena lo estaba matando. Miró la última foto que recibió de Amanda, su Manda. Ahora lo entendía todo: No era una foto de saludo, era una foto de despedida. Las niñas no estaban rodeadas de juguetes, sino que en un espacio vacío. Pensó en ese momento que era muy cierto cuando decían “Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque lo puedes obtener”. Él quería ser abogado desde antes de conocerla, luego pensaba que con un mejor sueldo podría convencerla de que él era la mejor opción, porque su amor para ella y sus chicas lo tenía hace mucho tiempo, pero esperando el momento correcto quedó nada. Y entonces, al entenderlo todo, lloró.


	2. Carisi reflexiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi se da cuenta que en el fondo, se equivocó mucho respecto de Amanda, estaba más preocupado de ver lo que pasaba con ella, que entender lo que pasaba entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carisi tiene que darse cuanta que a su pesar, la burbuja que construyó para sí, no le generó ganancias, sino pérdidas.

Había pasado un mes y un día (como las condenas de juzgado) desde que recibió esa última foto. La miraba todos los días y seguía buscando (por deformación policial) algún mensaje o clave encubierta sin encontrar nada, la llamó muchas veces comprobando por sí mismo que estaba bloqueado, por ende desistió de llamarla, sus mensajes de saludo liviano rebotaban de whatsapp y sus correos nunca fueron contestados. En un arranque de infantilismo le pidió ayuda a Khaldum con un caso, pero quedó de piedra cuando este le preguntó por Amanda y le dejó saludos.  
Utilizó su última carta…el doctor Al, padre biológico de Billie que no dejaría que la alejaran de su hija. Es un mujeriego, pero es un buen padre. Pidió una cita médica y por supuesto que el médico se sorprendió de verlo. Carisi a estas alturas sin rodeos porque no tenía nada que perder le preguntó por el paradero de ella. Al solo sonrió y le dijo  
-Por supuesto que se dónde está, pero no te lo voy a decir. Si bien lo mío con Amanda no resultó como pareja, ahora somos muy buenos amigos y nos tenemos confianza y, por el cariño que le tengo te diré lo siguiente: Realmente eres estúpido. Yo, que no creo en el amor, me di cuenta de lo que Amanda sentía por ti en el momento en que me devolvió el anillo. Tuve una sospecha cuando al llegar ese día los vi mirándose y luego la certeza al recibir de vuelta esa joya. Cuando iba a visitar a Billie, Amanda me servía de tus spaguettis y me decía que tú los preparabas y que lo hacías realmente bien, no como ella que era un desastre en la cocina. Lo interesante del asunto es que cuando te mencionaba le brillaban los ojos. Conmigo nunca fue así. En una de esas, te acostumbraste a ese brillo y no lo supiste valorar. Lo siento por ti, pero me alegro por ella porque nuevamente demostró que es más valiente que tú y yo juntos-sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Sonny lo miró avergonzado, hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue de la consulta.  
Sabía que más tarde tenía que volver al recinto, pues debía preparar el caso de la violación de niñas dadas en adopción cuyos “buenos padres” eran proxenetas. Sabía que iba a ganar el caso, pero siempre buscaba el último detalle para que la cara amable de la justicia fuera para esas pobres chicas. Cuando supo la edad de ellas no pudo evitar relacionarlas con Jesse y Billie, por eso se esforzó mucho más.  
Afortunadamente para él, el juicio fue justo y ambos proxenetas fueron derivados a la cárcel a pasar una larga estadía. Las niñas están en una casa de protección al menor y si alguien las desea adoptar tiene que pasar por un muy rígido proceso de selección. Todo eso lo dejó tranquilo y se dirigió a la oficina de Benson a cerrar oficialmente el caso.  
Al llegar toca la puerta y pregunta si puede pasar. Olivia le dice que sí y lo observa mientras se acomoda. Si hay algo que Olivia Benson hace bien es conocer el alma de las personas a las que ama y al mirar a Carisi sabe que no está bien. Todavía mantiene su estilo impecable, su cabello ordenado con toneladas de gel e incluso ahora usa zapatos de abogado y no de policía, sonríe mientras se da cuenta, pero claramente está más delgado y sus ojos expresivos están ojerosos y sin vida. Seguramente piensa que engaña a todos, pero a ella no. Dejando al lado sus gafas, pues estaba con una montaña de papeles como siempre, comienza a hablar

-Supongo que te sientes muy bien por haber ganado este caso consejero ¿no?. Sé que te afectó por la edad de las niñas que relacionaste con las hijas de Rollins, se nota que este trabajo fue lleno de amor y compasión.-Carisi sonríe avergonzado-Cuando llegaste debo reconocer que fuiste la gran desilusión al ver que no eras el policía empático y carismático que había pedido para reforzar a la unidad y debo decirlo-rio con ganas-ese bigote te quedaba espantoso-Carisi acompañó riendo genuinamente, hasta el día de hoy no sabe que lo hizo tomar tal horrible decisión estética-Hablando en serio, no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de ti y me siento honrada de que quieras seguir perteneciendo a esta familia que formamos aquí-Carisi no podía negar que se sentía agradecido del afecto que sentía ella por él y sonrió diciéndole sin palabras que el sentimiento era mutuo-y…-continuó Olivia- por lo mismo, no quiero que alguien de mi familia esté triste y porque sé que desde que Amanda no está tu sonrisa no te llega a los ojos, tengo algo para ti-¿Un regalo? pensó, mirando el cajón que abría su antigua jefa, del cual saca un sobre

-Esta mañana llegó en entrega especial una serie de documento de otra sede de víctimas especiales y esto es para ti-al recibir el sobre que dice ADA Dominick Carisi, Sonny reconoce inmediatamente la letra de Amanda. Se queda sin reacción, solo abre levemente la boca y quiere arrancar para leer lo que dice. Liv siente ternura al verlo y le dice-si no te vas a ahora, te echo a patadas, y quiero todos los detalles que se puedan contar-ríe a forma de broma. Sonny tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin embargo no llora, simplemente menciona un “gracias, nos vemos” tan bajo que Liv casi le tuvo que leer los labios. Cuando él se retira, ella toma el teléfono, le contestan y dice que todo está según lo solicitado y sonríe nuevamente.

Luego, parece una mala comedia lo que le sucede después de recibir el sobre, siente tantas cosas a la vez: curiosidad, rabia, alegría , pena, incertidumbre, pesimismo que le hacen parecer un hombre absolutamente descoordinado al moverse. Como un mal títere, choca con las personas, le cae una bola de nieve en pleno pecho y más todavía un camión lo moja al pasar con esa mezcla de nieve derretida, aceite y suciedad de la calle.

Entra en su departamento, se saca la ropa mojada y se coloca algo más cómodo y llena una copa con vino, saca la carta del maletín y simplemente la mira, luego recorre con sus dedos la letras y como si fuera algo muy pesado la abre, respira profundo y comienza a leer:


	3. La carta de Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Amanda se hace presente. Carisi queda sorprendido de lo que lee. Sabe que lo escrito es lo más sincero viniendo de ella.

Hola Sonny:  
Quisiera empezar esta carta como si fuera un oficio, diciendo que junto con saludarte espero que estés bien, pero no puedo. No puedo por respeto a todos los años que hemos compartido experiencias, hemos compartido vida. 

Hasta el día de hoy no puedo entender como ese italiano bigotudo llegó a ser alguien tan importante en mi vida. Pensé que escribir lo que siento como lo pidió mi terapeuta iba a ser más fácil, pero no puedo evitar imaginar tu cara con cada una sus expresiones que tanto llegué a conocer y siento miedo, miedo de abrirte mi corazón como muchas veces lo pediste y miedo de que no te guste lo que está adentro.

Cuando me conociste, me esforcé por darte la imagen que todos tienen en primera instancia de mí: rubia, una linda belleza sureña (me lo han dicho tantas veces, que es más una ofensa que un halago, pero que me sirvió en misiones e interrogatorios), algo promiscua (me descubriste con Nick) e irresponsable. Todo eso me servía para sacar la rabia que tenía con mi padre, mi madre y hermana, particularmente con ellas que me hicieron sentir desvalida al darme el valor de un pedazo de carne al mejor postor. Barba me contó que cuando supiste lo que me pasó con el jefe Patton de Atlanta te sentiste muy mal por mí y sentí que tu mirada de admiración y miedo por esta mujer ruda, cambió a una de compasión y eso no lo podía aceptar. Sigo pensando que a pesar de todos mis errores yo fui la única que decidió seguir su destino, obviamente con varios fracasos, pero que a la larga me llevan a ser la mujer que soy ahora.

Si te preguntas cuando cambió mi actitud contigo fue durante el embarazo de Jesse, me di cuenta que tal vez (por efecto hormonal) sentías un cariño distinto por mí, me gustaba tu preocupación en torno a mi salud, pero que a la vez siguieras respetado mi labor de policía. Además nunca sentí de ti era mirada lujuriosa a que me había acostumbrado viniendo de otros hombres, pero que igual me molestaba. Al momento del parto cuando estaba tan mal, fuiste tú el que tomó mi mano en vez de mi madre, mi hermana o la misma Liv y me sentí querida sin dobles intenciones.

¿Crees que no me fije en el enamoramiento mutuo que tuvieron Jesse y tú? Fue amor a primera vista y me hizo ver que empezaba a necesitarte y eso me aterró. Nuestras noches de spaguettis y realitys me hacían feliz, pero me hacían dudar de nuestra relación de amistad…¿Qué sucedería si no funcionaba? ¿Cómo sería trabajar con alguien con quién tuviste una relación y aparentar que no pasaba nada? Por eso quise enrielar mi vida e inicié una relación con Al que en el papel es perfecto: Médico, responsable, por lo que me iba a ayudar en la crianza de Jesse en un hogar que fuera lo más tradicional y feliz posible, pero sabes que no fue así ya que tenía ganas de estar con otras mujeres. En todo caso, nunca te agradó jajaja, te debo contar que el sentimiento es mutuo jajaja.

Lo que sucedió en Virginia aunque no lo creas fue planeado, al menos en su parte menos amable. Realmente disfruté contigo ese tipo de cita no planeada y coqueteé contigo descaradamente porque me sentí libre y feliz, estando en ese momento a solas con el hombre más presente e importante de mi vida, porque eso es lo que eres. Por lo mismo cuando hiciste el intento de besarme te rechacé, porque el alma se me paralizó de miedo de echar todo a perder. Es increíble saber que tienes una pistola en tus manos y que puedes herir a alguien e incluso matarlo y que sea hasta justificable, pero usar el arma de mis sentimientos variables y herirte a ti, me mataría por dentro. Por eso invité al cantinero. Necesito a veces sentirme deseada como mujer sabiendo que no dejaré daños colaterales.

Ahora te digo algo que…¡gracias a Dios esto es un papel! cuando estoy con alguno de ellos, nunca abro los ojos y ¿sabes por qué? Porque si los abro voy a ver a otra persona que no eres tú y…¡deseo más que nada verte y a tus ojos que me dicen tanto! Por eso los cierro porque aunque suene contradictorio, al soñarte despierta me siento más que nunca unida a ti y me veo contigo, con mis chicas (que también son tuyas, eres el padre que quise para ellas y ellas te aman incondicionalmente, Billie es toda fiesta cuando te ve), viviendo como la familia que alguna vez fuimos.

Por eso me marché. Porque no puedo arrastrarte a vivir una ilusión que esté al son de mis inseguridades y ya te lo dije, herirte me destruye. Ahora no podría decir que soy feliz, pero he encontrado la calma y la estabilidad en mis emociones y te libero de esa auto imposición tuya de esperarme. Si encuentras a otra persona, por supuesto que al principio me dolerá un poco, estaré feliz por ti, porque si hay alguien que merece ser amado intensamente por una mujer que no sean su madre o hermanas, eres tú. Eres demasiado especial para que tus genes se pierdan y necesitamos más personas como tú en este mundo cada vez más oscuro (por favor, sin bigote jajaja).

Y si la vida me da la oportunidad de conocer a otra persona, ten por seguro que su espacio en mi corazón será menos de la mitad del espacio que tienes tú.

Hasta siempre, Amanda

Sonny solo pudo botar el aire conmovido y reafirmar que la amaba más.


	4. Primera decisión de Carisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi se reconoce como un hombre que sigue aprendiendo y en el caso de este amor entendiblemente correspondido se tomará las cosas con calma.

Esa noche, después de leer la carta pensó en ella, no de esa forma anhelante como siempre lo hacía, sino de una forma más reflexiva.  
Él siempre se había considerado el más sensato entre los dos porque ella siempre le decía en muchos casos “más vale pedir perdón que permiso” y de hecho, sus relaciones personale las practicaba en el mismo estilo. Sin embargo a diferencia de él, había vivido más situaciones que no había podido manejar de mejor manera porque estaba sola sin el apoyo de su familia. El siempre daba gracias en sus oraciones por la familia que tenía y con el pasar de los años entendió que sus malos episodios como el abuso que sufrió de su compañero de colegio cuando era niño, hubiese sido más llevadero si lo hubiese dicho a su núcleo familiar.   
Entendió que ella, a pesar de su máscara de “chica terrible” tenía el corazón más generoso que había conocido en una mujer. Tuvo a Jesse, sabiendo que se iba a quedar sola, quiso adoptar a la una pequeña, hija de una ilegal porque se dio cuenta que era una niña que necesitaba demasiado amor. Lo mismo pasó con Billie cuando se dio cuenta que el doctor Al le había sido infiel, decidió tenerla a pesar de sus dudas. ¿Y él que hizo? seguir con la búsqueda de ser abogado, esperando a ser mirado por ella y tener un comportamiento ponderado y aceptable sin arriesgarse a nada. Claramente no se sentía un cobarde, pero tampoco un hombre valiente. Sabía que si él salía con la actitud de caballero de brillante armadura, ella se reiría en su cara y lo mandaría a freír monos al África; en todo caso tampoco tenía el carácter de héroe, claramente era más contemplativo que un hombre de acción. Tal vez se deba a la tradición católica de su familia y a su antiguo deseo de ser sacerdote.  
También pensó que Dios escribe sobre renglones torcidos y que todo lo vivido hasta hoy lo llevó a juntar su camino con el de ella. Siendo honesto, no fue al principio alguien fácil de tratar pues quiso mostrarse demasiado seguro y arrogante para evitar ser pisoteado por cualquier fanfarrón como lo fue en su niñez. Sin embargo, USV se convirtió en su familia y se dejó ver tal como era y claramente se sentía reconocido y querido, incluso por Fin, el macho alfa y padre protector de ese grupo.  
Han sido cinco años desde que está en Nueva York y reconoce que existe una proporción entre lo que ha crecido y lo que la ha cagado, especialmente con ella, esforzándose en la forma y no el fondo, el estatus y la poca reflexión, en la cautela y el miedo. No se considera en sí mala persona, pero todavía considera que le falta mucho por aprender en este tránsito llamado vida, a pesar de sus canas y arrugas incipientes. Aún así, se siente agradecido, su vida tiene más de positivo que negativo gracias a ella y a sus mini Rollins a las que adora como su fueran sus hijas de carne y sangre.  
Finalmente, entiende que la búsqueda de la felicidad no es ese estado eterno de alegría que carece de problemas y preocupaciones, donde todo es bello. Por lo vivido como policía y abogado reconoce que la felicidad son pequeños, pero intensos momentos de alivio, agradecimiento , reconocimiento y risas, que para su gloria personal los ha tenido con su familia de sangre, su familia de trabajo y su familia elegida. Por eso, ya sabe que hacer y por ahora, para que Olivia no lo interrogue le dirá que tiene mucho que pensar y que cuando tome una decisión se la hará saber.  
Al otro día, porque el trabajo en SVU no termina, se dirigió al recinto con una nueva caja de cannolis.

Olivia Benson ese día en particular estaba muy atenta a la llegada de Carisi. Entre tanto dolor y bestialidad que veía a diario, ver la cara dulce del romance le serviría para distraerse del trabajo y los pequeños problemas de un Noah pre adolescente. Piensa que él es una suerte de príncipe de Disney por lo ingenuo y a veces infantil en su comportamiento con Amanda y sabe que como es ella, algo de madurez tiene que haber implantado con esa carta. Hasta le gustaría que fuera objeto de investigación, se regodearía buscando mensajes implícitos para explicárselos a Sonny. Su lado romántico reflota a veces y es mucho más cómodo usarlo con otras personas, piensa con diversión. En cuanto lo ve llegar, coloca su cara de capitán y le dice  
-Consejero, a mi oficina-al darse vuelta cambia su expresión por una relajada y divertida. Sonny que sabe muy bien lo que quiere ella, se dirige tranquilamente a su oficina.

Al dejarlo pasar, con voz muy seria le dice  
-Bien Carisi, lo que vamos a hablar es confidencial-todos escuchan y callan. Tal vez haya un problema con el jefe de policía Garland. -Asiento abogado-le dice muy seria, hace una pausa y sonríe pícaramente después -¿Y? …no me puedes decir que no tienes nada que contarme-

A Sonny le divierte su expresión y le contesta -mi querida capitana, sé que mueres de ganas por una respuesta inmediata, se te nota en la cara-sonríe de forma particular- no te puedo decir otra cosa que gracias por ser intermediaria entre ella y yo. Su carta es tremendamente compleja y me siento obligado con ella por el afecto que le tengo, a respetar su opinión y su espacio. No pienses que estoy resentido ¡para nada!, pero esto requiere de tiempo para sanar, especialmente ella. De hecho, si le hablas, envíale mis saludos y dile que todo está bien entre nosotros-Olivia no pudo ocultar su decepción, su romántica interior ya estaba pensando en un regalo para ambos, aun así lo entendía-y te agradezco que seas ese canal entre ambos, porque si por un momento ella necesita ayuda, me avisas para apoyarla en lo que sea. El cariño estará vigente por siempre y no tengo intención de fallarle en las malas-ni él se creía lo dicho, pero tiene que reconocer que sonó muy maduro de su parte.

-Entendido Sonny, respeto tu decisión y agradezco tu confianza y tranquilidad al decirme esto. Sabes que deseo lo mejor para ti y que no nos abandones. No soportaría tener que perder a otro integrante de mi familia-se lo dijo bastante conmovida.

-No te preocupes Liv, estoy donde quiero estar y pelear los casos contigo por muchos años-eso último lo dijo riendo-Por cierto, traje cannolis, anda a rescatar uno, Kat es pequeña y delgada, pero come como si fuera un gigante-Diciendo esto se levanta, le hace un saludo con la mano y se retira.

Apenas está lejos de su visión toma el teléfono y llama a Amanda diciéndole la respuesta de Carisi y confortándola de alguna manera ya que no lo perdió del todo, pues conservará su amistad. Pero no le mencionó que su mirada cambió y que había vuelta a sonreír con los ojos y menos, que había llevado cannolis. Eso sería darle esperanzas y quería un poquito ser espectadora de esta novela de amor, porque ella es detective y sabe que falta bastante para el final de esta historia.


	5. El crecimiento de Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Sonny y Amanda por separado comienzan a encontrar un punto de normalidad. Sin embargo el sentimiento del amor mutuo sigue latente. Amanda se da cuenta que es una mujer que es capaz de mucho y comienza a reconciliarse consigo misma.

Ya habían pasado algo más de dos meses desde la partida de Amanda, Fin y Kat habían recibido uno o dos correos de Amanda en ese lapso de tiempo y Olivia, que tenía comunicación más constante con ella se limitaba a enviar los saludos de cortesía que intercambiaban con Carisi.

Esa mañana fue algo distinta, Carisi se presentó en el recinto más serio que de costumbre, no melancólico, enojado o desesperado; simplemente serio. Dirigiéndose a Olivia le dice-Capitana, tengo un caso importante que hablar con usted y es confidencial, ¿Podemos hablar ahora en su oficina?-Olivia pensó lo peor, quizás que cosa le pidió Hadid a él para que tuviera esa cara-Por supuesto, vamos-respondió. Fin y Kat quedaron con cara de extrañeza, pero lo más probable es que más tarde sabrían que nueva misión tendrían que llevar a cabo.

-Bien Carisi, espero que no sean tan malas noticias. Cuéntame-Carisi aún serio le entrega un sobre, Olivia lo recibe, mira a quién va dirigido y lo interroga con la mirada-Vamos Liv-él ríe-sabes que soy un caballero y si una dama me escribe, en algún momento tengo que responder-  
-¿Y entonces?  
-Entonces nada. Como te dije, soy un caballero y hay que cerrar algunos ciclos. Por supuesto que desde hoy no voy a ir de galán por la vida, no es mi estilo, pero mi visión lentamente va a ir ampliando su campo. Sé que es lo mejor para ambos y estoy tranquilo con eso y ella también va a estar en paz. Nuevamente, te agradezco el apoyo y respeto que tienes por nosotros, eso es invaluable. Sigue manteniendo mis saludos hacia ella, es una excelente persona.

-Perfecto, me alegro por ti-comentó Olivia, con un pequeño desencanto. Quería un trataremos de ser felices para siempre, pero eso es parte de los cuentos. Cambiando de tema y tono comentó-Bien, cuéntame del problema que tenemos en este caso- y volvieron a lo profesional.

Antes de finalizar el día, mediante la entrega de correos entre los distintos recintos de SVU, Olivia puso dentro de otro sobre la carta de Carisi para Amanda. Aparentemente se veía oficial. Llamó a Amanda para decirle que le había enviado unos documentos para que los revisara.

Amanda por su parte,realmente se había superado a sí misma en estos dos meses. Había rendido el examen de sargento y ahora era la flamante Sargento Rollins con su propia pequeña oficina en la SVU de Staten Island. Cuando tenía algo de tiempo para pensar, lo hacía con perspectiva y retrospectiva. Eligió ese lugar porque paradójicamente se sentía cerca de Dominick y a la vez era el lugar donde mejor podía esconderse de él, jamás pensaría que vivía ahí. Buscó un barrio similar al de los padres de Carisi para que sus hijas gozaran de la libertad que no tenían en un departamento y gracias a Lucy encontró la mejor niñera que podría haber esperado. Sentía que la vida le sonreía por fin y podía dejar de lado todos los errores cometidos anteriormente, no borrándolos, pero sí tomándolos como muestra de aprendizaje. Extrañaba a sus amigos, especialmente a Olivia y añoraba profundamente la presencia de Dominick, se imagina contándole que aunque parezca milagro, aprendió a hacer spaguettis, tal vez no tan sabrosos como los de él, pero que ya no depende tanto de la comida congelada o para llevar. Lo más seguro es que pediría que preparara un plato para él y si no le gustaba, no le iba a decir nada, pero de vez en cuando le regalaría un par de tips para no estropear esa receta familiar. Tampoco se engañaba respecto de la carta que le envió, esperaba una respuesta rápida, pero tuvo que conformarse con lo que le dijo Olivia y los saludos de cortesía que este le enviaba por medio de ella.

Por otro lado, no tenía derecho a reclamo porque sabe que lo tuvo por muchos años con el corazón en la mano esperando una oportunidad y no se la dio porque como se lo dijo en la carta, no estaba dispuesta a herirlo y de paso, dañarse a sí misma. Dominick es parte de su familia y tiene claro que ya no respira el aire solo para ella, también tiene que hacerlo para sus chicas y si él desaparece para siempre de sus vidas sus hijas, especialmente Jesse terminarían con el corazón destrozado, porque los niños son puro sentimiento y no se les puede exigir pensar como adultos. Por eso les dice que él les envía saludos, lo que en estricto rigor no es mentira y que se reunirán de nuevo.

Estaba por marcharse cuando recibe un llamada de Manhattan, es Olivia quien luego de una conversación informal, le informa que va a recibir información confidencial de un caso muy importante y que por eso no lo puede comentar por teléfono. Amanda acusa recibo de la información y pide en su interior que no sea un caso por niños de por medio. Si bien está acostumbrada a la violencia de estos asuntos, el abuso infantil sigue siendo su talón de Aquiles.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, una casa con cerco blanco, se imagina a Dominick burlándose de ella por traicionar sus principios urbanísticos, con su sonrisa y ojos azules tan expresivos que se ríe sola. Frannie, dueña y señora del patio anterior la va a recibir con su alegría y cariño clásico. Ella saluda a su primera chica y entra a casa. Su niñera la estaba esperando y la recibe con una sonrisa informando que Billie está a punto de quedarse dormida y Jesse está en su cuarto esperándola. Primero revisa a Billie, quien la ve y dice “mami” con voz dulce y adormilada. Ella la abraza y besa y agradece que la tecnología le permita tener un recuerdo de su voz de bebé para cuando sea más grande. Luego a ver a Jesse, ella es una flamante alumna del jardín infantil y le cuenta lo que aprendió de su profesora y de sus juegos. La ve tan animada que le pregunta si extraña Manhattan y ella le dice que no, pero que si extraña a sus tíos Fin, Kat y Olivia, pero que todavía espera que su tío Sonny venga a visitarla, que le cocine panqueques y jueguen en el patio con Frannie. Ella le contesta que está muy ocupado y que la llama muy tarde y que por eso no ha hablado con ella, pero apenas tenga libre la visitará y hará todo lo que quiera en un día de Jesse y Sonny.

Se queda arrullando a su hija mayor y cuando finalmente se queda dormida, se va a su cama y sueña con la familia que por distintos motivos no tuvo.


	6. La carta de Carisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi envía la respuesta que Amanda dió por perdida. Es una carta honesta y dulce y también llena de esperanza.

A la mañana siguiente, se dispuso a trabajar con más sueño que ganas. Ahora entendió a Liv al negarse a seguir ascendiendo al inicio y a Fin que hizo todo lo posible para quedar segundo al mando y no primero en su querida oficina de USV, si bien había una aumento económico que agradecía, la responsabilidad era tres veces mayor. Recordó que tenía que leer los documentos confidenciales que le habían sido enviado y se dirigió a su oficina.

Efectivamente, estaba el sobre enorme y pesado que contenía un caso, pero al sacarlo se dio cuenta que había un sobre más pequeño en blanco. Decidió leer lo más pequeño para así despertar de a poco su mente y con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una carta de Dominick. Pensó en leerla en su casa con calma, pero luego decidió que era mejor pedir perdón que permiso (como siempre) y se dispuso a leerla. Esta comenzaba así.

Manda:  
Antes de todo quiero decirte que escribir una carta para ti es más difícil que enfrentarte personalmente con los sentimientos tan vivos como los tengo ahora.  
Cuando te fuiste sin avisar, me rompiste el alma y por supuesto , lo consideré una falta de consideración y confianza hacia mí, ya que creía que los años de trabajo y vivencias juntos, te obligaban a haberme dicho de tus planes. Obviamente que me hubiera molestado porque me ibas a dejar solo, pero tú me hubieses retrucado que hice lo mismo contigo al dedicarme a mi trabajo de abogado. Punto a tu favor.

Siempre supiste lo que sentí por ti, así que no te extrañe que hubiese pensado que te habías enamorado de Khaldum y que él a diferencia mía se te declaró y se la jugó por ambos en tiempo récord. De hecho te reirás: Le pedí ayuda con un caso, (fue efectivo hay que reconocerlo) y al despedirse me preguntó por ti y te envió saludos. Eso me dejó de piedra. También fui a visitar a “mi buen amigo Al” muy seguro de mí mismo a pedir información sobre ti y me contestó de forma muy arrogante acerca de muchas cosas de tus actitudes y de lo tonto que era por no haberme dado cuenta. Y tenía razón.

Todavía con la aceptación de lo que sientes por mí, no puedo entender como a pesar de todo no me pudiste insinuar siquiera que tenía más certezas que esperanza contigo ¡siento que perdimos tanto tiempo! ¡Por Dios Manda, no estoy parado en un pedestal! ser católico practicante no me convierte en un santo. En tu caso me convierte en alguien temeroso de tu ira por cualquier cosa que dijera y sintiera que te podía molestar.

Cuando al fin pude trabajar como ADA de la misma SVU sentía un orgullo tremendo por mis logros intelectuales y una tristeza enorme porque ya no iba a estar contigo casi 24/7, pero pensé que lo podría manejar. Golpe para mi orgullo. El trabajo me absorbió y traté de separar mi visión de policía de la del abogado; me gustó tener un poco de poder, pasé del último al primero de la lista y me vi claramente siendo muchas veces poco empático, exigiendo procesos y soluciones rápidas para poder lucirme en tribunales, cosa que ya sabes me costó y sigue costando muchísimo. Creo que he vomitado más veces de frustración en este tiempo que en mi trabajo como detective viendo cadáveres. No puedo decir que tu recriminación por irme y dejarte sola no me enojó, me enfureció y esto aumentó cuando me hiciste ver que era un idiota. Te dejé y cuando volví y te pregunté si estábamos bien solo me miraste. Bastó eso para derrotarme.

Por eso decidí que lo mejor para ambos era mantener el tono profesional. Bastante tonto debo decir. Ese mismo día debería haberte invitado a unos tragos para conversar y recomponer nuestro lazo, pero también tenía un caso tan grande que era una excelente excusa para ponerlo sobre ti y las chicas.

Desde que no estás en mi campo de visión inmediato y más con tu última foto y carta he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y quiero decirte que en muchas cosas estás equivocada. No soy compasivo ni empático, muchas veces mi visión me ciega y no me permite ceder. También te mirado como la belleza física que eres, no soy tan contemplativo.   
Por lo mismo, también he estado con otras mujeres hermosas, pero a ellas a diferencia tuya si la miro porque quiero recordar sus rostros y pensar que tal vez al lado de una sería el hombre completo que busco y quiero ser, pero hasta ahora no te tenido éxito.

¿Quién te dijo que yo me había autoimpuesto estar contigo? Estás tremendamente equivocada. Mis padres siempre me dijeron que amar es un decisión y decidí amarte a ti, te aseguro que nadie me puso en la frente una pistola para que eso pasara. El sentimiento se fue creando solo y de forma involuntaria.

Pero el sentimiento no es solamente para ti, el amor que siento por Jesse y Billie también es inabarcable y tienes razón, con Jesse me sentí padre porque sin darte cuenta me diste la oportunidad de sentirlo. De forma muy egoísta estaba feliz cuando nació Billie sabiendo que habías rechazado al doctor Al y estábamos los cuatro juntos. Ese momento me dio la certeza que la familia no tiene que crearse de forma biológica, sino que es dada o se elige, y en mi caso, ambas opciones me favorecieron. No dejo a Frannie de lado, sabes que nos queremos mucho y soy el que le regala las mejores galletas para perro.

Esa es la foto familiar (de los cinco. Frannie también es una de mis chicas) que tengo en mi mesa de noche. Nunca la viste porque nunca entraste a mi departamento porque, tal vez quiero pensar, estar los dos en un ambiente tan íntimo y personal nos hubiese obligado a decirnos las cosas de frente, que como te darás cuenta fue el error que nos llevó a esto.

Me dio risa pensar en una reunión entre cuatro, cada uno con su pareja. Al final se divorciarían de nosotros al darse cuenta que tenemos más puntos de unión de lo políticamente recomendable entre “dos simples amigos”. Por lo mismo, no te voy a causar dolor al estar con otra persona porque no me interesa y es un proyección a muy largo plazo para siquiera imaginarlo.

Estás tan preocupada por mí y de mi felicidad, que no te diste cuenta que tu renuncia a ser una presencia molesta en mi vida es la muestra más grande de amor y generosidad que he recibido de una mujer. Eso es doblemente gratificante viniendo de ti.

Tal vez esta separación (ruego a Dios que sea lo más breve posible) me hizo entender la famosa frase de “El Principito”: “Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos” que hoy es estar contigo, vivir una familia como la que somos y apoyarnos con los otros aspectos de la vida.

No te escribo “las palabras prohibidas”. Espero tener la valentía de decirlas mirándote a los ojos y la esperanza de escucharlas de ti de la misma manera. Por mientras, te seguiré enviando saludos por teléfono.

Sonny o Dominick, elige al que quieras, ambos te esperan.

Amanda sentía que se iban a quebrar las costillas de tan grande que tenía el corazón, colocó la carta en pecho, suspiró y la guardó en su bolso. Se concentró en su trabajo mientras el sol brillaba en invierno.


	7. La gran misión de Amanda y el reencuentro con Dominick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda va a demostrar cuanto vale en su trabajo y finalmente Dominick la verá a los ojos despúés de tanto tiempo.

Después de esas cartas, comenzaron a enviarse pequeños textos, alguna foto para volver a recomponer lo que habían sido y comenzar a formar lo que será, pero aún no se han visto de forma personal, claramente porque había un poco de nervio y miedo de concretar esto.

Pero, la vida real es la vida real y SVU no estaba ajena a eso. Un violador serial, que no distinguía edad ni sexo, había atacado a seis personas con el mismo modus operandi: Ofrecer a modo de publicidad callejera cualquier artículo que tuviese un tipo de droga de contacto que rápidamente anulaba a la víctima, luego de abusar de ella, les marcaba con un cuchillo una suerte de letra “Z” como la del zorro, lamentablemente el violador era como un zorro y en Manhattan, a pesar de los esfuerzo de toda la unidad, teniendo su identidad más que clara, no lo podían capturar. Hubo un intermedio de dos semanas de tranquilidad, pero este patrón comenzó a repetirse en Staten Island, lo que puso a la unidad a cargo de Amanda debido a su experiencia con Olivia a pesquisar a este tipo de criminal. 

Amanda sabía que siempre, cuando un violador adquiría confianza cometía un error, que se dio en el último caso ya que no pudo concretar la violación y al huir se le cayó el teléfono celular. Este fue analizado sin que la prensa supiera (ya que el caso era registrado en televisión nacional) y a partir de unas fotografías de lugares más el reconocimiento facial, dieron con su ubicación. Estaba todo el apoyo policial requerido, Olivia como estratega desde Manhattan y Kat con Fin de manera presencial.   
Lo curioso del caso es que el sospechoso estaba escondido en un barrio muy residencial, así que el operativo debía ser llevado a cabo de manera perfecta para no dañar a la población. Entraron a la casa en cuestión de forma muy cautelosa, primero Amanda como la líder del asunto y luego Fin y Kat cubriendo sus espaldas. Para su sorpresa, el hombre los estaba esperando con un arma en la mano dispuesto a matar. Amanda, fiel a su estilo, lo amenazó y le dijo lo que pasaría si no se rendía, el hombre solo sonrió y le disparó.  
Afortunadamente, solo le rozó el brazo y Fin al ver esto lleno de rabia y le disparó en el pie. Con esto no pudo arrancar y rápidamente fue esposado por Kat, mientras Fin pedía una ambulancia para ambos.

Ella estaba bien, solo era el dolor del brazo que la hacía sentir un infierno. Fin la abrazaba diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y que pronto estaría bien. Kat estaba histérica y lo único que quería era avisarle a Carisi de alguna manera, lo cual le fue absolutamente prohibido. Amanda se veía por fuera muy controlada, pero en ese momento añoraba la presencia de Dominick, claro que jamás lo dijo. En el hospital se dijeron las declaraciones del caso, la curaron y le dieron dos días de permiso. Amanda los cumplió, pero se llenó de más terror al saber lo que tenía que hacer al volver al trabajar.

Al tercer día, ella iba en comisión de servicio a la SVU de Manhattan para entregar al criminal, ya que sería juzgado allá puesto que en ese distrito fue mayor la cantidad de violaciones, el fiscal a cargo del asunto ADA Dominick Carisi, se reuniría con la delegada SVU de Staten Island para recibir todas las carpetas de antecedentes para que el acusado reciba el rigor máximo de la ley.

La reunión estaba pactada a las once de la mañana, ya que tenía otros juicios cautelares antes. Amanda, a petición de Olivia, llegó una hora antes y se pusieron al día para conversar, por supuesto esta última trató de la forma más detectivesca posible sacarle algo de información, pero ella le comentó a grandes rasgos que estaba muy nerviosa, porque de este encuentro se definirá el fin o el principio de todo.

A decir verdad, Amanda ya se había desahogado con Kat, la noche anterior se había quedado en su casa y con unas cervezas para Kat y un té para ella, le contó todos sus sentimientos hacia Dominick, lo que él le había ayudado a crecer cuando fueron compañeros y muchas cosas más. En realidad lo hizo para que ella viera al ser humano y no se quedara con la imagen del rígido abogado que conocía. Kat le dijo al final divertida  
-Amanda, si no eliges besar a ese príncipe y yo cambio de gustos, te juro que lo buscaré y conquistaré-Amanda, algo celosa le respondió  
-Solo necesito que me desees suerte-a lo Kat abrió los exageradamente ojos como sintiéndose amenazada y luego rió.

Sin darse cuenta las dos mujeres, Carisi llegó y golpeó la puerta. Amanda estaba estratégicamente de espaldas con un peinado muy distinto a los que suele usar, para no despertar sospechas. De más está decir que Fin y Kat no sacaban los ojos de la oficina de Olivia, tanto fue así que Carisi pensó que el caso era realmente grave. Entró, saludó a Olivia formalmente y espero que lo dejaran entrar. Olivia le dijo  
Buenos días abogado, aquí está presente la persona a cargo del operativo realizado hace dos días. Asiento, que la sargento Rollins le entregará datos para que el juicio sea justo para las víctimas-Carisi, que en realidad vio la silueta de la persona, pero no detalló más, quedó de piedra a la mención del apellido Rollins y no se movió. Amanda, con todo el aplomo de su cargo, se levanta gira y lo saluda  
-Un placer verlo de nuevo abogado Carisi-la expresión de él lo era todo, particularmente sus ojos que recuperaron en dos segundos el brillo que habían perdido hace varios meses, Olivia no podía estar más conmovida. Carisi estaba feliz, hasta que miró el cabestrillo en el brazo e inmediatamente su instinto protector se puso en alerta y preguntó  
-Sargento Rollins, ¿Qué le pasó en el brazo? ella respondió  
-Nada de que preocuparse. En el operativo el acusado me disparó y solo me rozó el brazo. Afortunadamente el sargento Tutuola respondió al ataque y no hubo problemas mayores-En ese momento él quería abrazarla y mimarla y como era intenso en sus emociones hacia ella, daba gracias a Dios por seguir manteniéndola con vida.

Olivia y su romántica interna estaban felices, pero el deber es el deber y rompió la burbuja que se iniciaba, total si soportaron tantos meses separados una hora o dos más no los iban a matar. Así que pidió ponerse a trabajar. Inmediatamente, entraron en su dinámica de socios con preguntas, datos y respuestas asertivas, que iban completando el informe de la mejor manera. La capitana Benson siempre pensó que ella y Elliot eran buenos socios, pero Amanda y Sonny sin duda juntos eran mejores, porque ninguno permitía que el otro fuera opacado, eran complemento uno del otro.

Aproximadamente, hora y media después se daba por concluida la reunión de trabajo y Olivia dijo  
-necesito un poco de aire fresco, pueden quedarse en mi oficina para aclarar algunas dudas del caso- y sutilmente cuando se marchaba cerró las cortinas de la oficina.

Cuando Olivia cerró la puerta, ambos se miraron como si fueran adolescentes, con los ojos brillantes y cara roja de muchas cosas. Dominick le dijo  
-No sé qué hacer ni decir, estoy demasiado aterrado y feliz de tenerte cerca, no huyas otra vez por favor. Tú, las chicas y Frannie son lo que quiero en mi vida-esta última parte la dijo con la voz quebrada.  
Amanda acortó la distancia diciéndole  
-Dominick, ya no voy a huir de ti porque no puedo. Hoy lo que quiero y necesito para ser absolutamente feliz es a ti con tus gestos, exageraciones, mal genio y amor infinito que tienes por nosotras cuatro. ¿Serás capaz de aguantar a la gran Rollins, a dos mini Rollins y a Frannie Rollins por el resto de tu vida? porque si dices que sí, ya no suelto tu mano.-

Apenas Amanda termina de hablar, Dominick le toma su mano y le besa la palma quedando sus labios más segundos ahí, respondiéndole mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-Es bueno saberlo, porque no tengo la intención de soltar la tuya-. Luego, se abrazaron largamente como en años no lo habían hecho, mientras Amanda pensaba en el número que bocas que había besado, pero que nunca le habían hecho sentir tanto amor y fe como ese beso en su mano. Luego salieron de la oficina con las manos entrelazadas bajo la atenta mirada de su familia SVU que demostraban en sus caras la felicidad por ambos.

Ya fuera de la estación, Amanda le dijo-Dominick, esta noche es de celebración con nuestras chicas en casa, sin duda que te vas a sorprender…y por cierto lleva una maleta con las mudas que quieras, porque después que las chicas se duerman, celebraremos de una forma más divertida y romántica el inicio del resto de nuestras vidas-Dominick la abrazó largamente, le besó la cabeza y le dijo-Cuenta con ello-y cada uno volvió a su trabajo con la certeza de finalmente tenerse uno al otro para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, primera historia terminada. Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
